


Why

by Python07



Series: Clone Wars Whump [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: Boost and Sinker are lost after Order 66. All they can do is take care of Wolffe and each other.
Relationships: Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Clone Wars Whump [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108934
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Why

Sinker ducked his head in the only cabin on board. Thankfully, Wolffe was still asleep, curled tightly on his side. He whimpered softly but it was better than the screaming. 

Sinker watched Wolffe for a moment longer before he made his way back to the cockpit. “He isn’t supposed to look that small,” he muttered under his breath.

Sinker stopped for a moment to take a deep breath before the door slid open. He tried for a smile when he saw Boost sprawled listlessly in the co-pilot’s seat. “We have the height of fine dining here, bottled water and ration packs, more than enough to last until we get to a safe port. We’ll get some spotchka.” He huffed a laugh. “The only good thing about the Outer Rim.”

Boost didn’t take his gaze from the view of endless space. One end of his mouth quirked up bitterly. “At least the ration packs usually come with a small bar of chocolate.”  
Sinker dropped one of the ration packs and bottles of water into Boost’s lap. He tried for a smile again but it was more of a grimace. “That’s what I love about you, Boost. You always try to find the silver lining.” 

“Does that mean you’ll let me have your chocolate?” Boost asked, subdued.

Sinker ducked his head to try and catch Boost’s eye but Boost refused to make eye contact with him. “Not a chance,” he teased. He put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “Hey, are you alright?”

Boost finally glared at Sinker. He sat up and shook the hand off. “Do I look alright to you?” He waved an arm to encompass the stolen shuttle and their entire situation. “Is any of this alright?”

“No, it’s all kriffed up,” Sinker shot back. He dropped heavily into the pilot’s seat. He put his feet up, twisted the top off the water, and downed a third of the bottle.

“Is that all you have to say?” Boost demanded.

“Yup…” Sinker eyed his brother. “…and that I won’t fight with you.”

Boost flushed. He slumped in his seat again and rubbed the back of his neck. “Kriffed up about says it all.” 

Sinker opened his ration pack. He took out a wrapped packet and tapped it against his instrument panel. “Don’t ya just love hardtack?”

“It’s nutritional,” Boost answered absently.

“That’s what they say,” Sinker drawled back.

Boost bit his bottom lip. “Why do you think they did it?”

Sinker sighed and bit into the hardtack. It crackled in his mouth. He worked at it until he could swallow. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Stop torturing yourself with the whys,” he said gruffly. 

“But—"

“Does it matter?” Sinker interrupted.

Boost left his untouched food on his console and jumped up. “Of course, it matters!”

In two seconds, Sinker was on his feet. He was nose to nose with Boost. His own voice cracked. “I don’t know why our brothers turned on us and murdered the General. Is that what you want to hear?” He shrugged helplessly. “I can’t make sense of it either. I wish it was all a nightmare or a bad spice dream.”

“Me too.” Boost clutched Sinker’s arm. “I can’t believe they just shot him down without question, not after everything he’s done for us.” He shuddered. “He saved us but we couldn’t do the same for him.”

Sinker rested his forehead against Boost’s. “There wasn’t time. There was nothing we could do.”

Boost pulled back with a wounded expression. “I know.”

Sinker rolled his eyes. “Oh, stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Big eyes and wobbly lip.”

Boost let out a small chuckle. He wrapped his arms around Sinker and buried his face in the side of Sinker’s neck. “What are we gonna do about Wolffe?”

Sinker returned the hug. He cradled the back of Boost’s head. “I don’t know.”

Boost sniffed. “What if he tries to eat his blaster again?”

Sinker held on tighter. “We won’t let him.”

Boost shuddered. “The sounds he was making when we found him…I…I…”

“Shh,” Sinker rumbled. “I know.”

Boost swallowed a sob. “And the General.”

Sinker’s own eyes were wet but he refused to let the tears fall. “I know. At least we cremated him, gave him the best send-off we could. They won’t be able to desecrate his body.”  
Boost pulled back just enough to see Sinker’s face. “What if Wolffe doesn’t remember?” He started hyperventilating. “I can’t tell him that our Jedi is dead. I can’t. I can’t.”

Sinker grabbed Boost’s arms and gave him a little shake. “We’ll worry about that if we have to. Don’t borrow trouble. We have enough.” 

Boost shook his head wildly. He was pale and shaking. “I can’t.”

“Stop,” Sinker ordered, soft but firm. “Just breathe with me.”

Boost clutched at Sinker’s elbows. He visibly tried to calm himself. He inhaled deeply, in sync with Sinker.

Sinker nodded in encouragement. “That’s it.” 

“Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about.” One end of Sinker’s mouth quirked up when the color returned to Boost’s face. “You okay now?”

Boost managed a watery smile in return. “Yes.”

Sinker averted his gaze when Boost just continued to stare at him with red eyes. He grunted and pulled away. He grabbed his ration pack, fished out the chocolate bar, and put it in Boost’s hand. Then he gently pushed Boost back into his seat. “Not a word,” he growled.

Boost just grinned back but it didn’t reach his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to #9 on Celena Le Fey's whump prompt list:  
> https://notquitebroken.tumblr.com/post/189085953508/prompts-masterlist-whump


End file.
